


Harder Than Confessing a Crush

by happyendingexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, HEA_2017, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyendingexo/pseuds/happyendingexo
Summary: The last thing Chanyeol expected to see when he came home is Baekhyun crying over burnt food, oblivious that there was more it than that.





	Harder Than Confessing a Crush

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #112**
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The is a work of fiction. The names and images of the celebrities mentioned are borrowed and is not meant to represent the celebrities themselves. All original characters and plot belong to the author and is not to be reproduced and/or shared without written permission from the author. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** First of all, a big thanks to the mods for organizing this beautiful fest and putting up with me and my extensions. Although I’m here, I couldn’t have done this without my lovely beta, B. Throughout this journey I found a very good friend too so thank you so much for everything you have done B. Love you. Secondly, to my dear prompter, tbh your prompt was the first one to catch my eye and I couldn’t stop myself from claiming it, although I think I ran away with your prompt a bit but I hope you like it. Lastly, to all the lovely readers, I have finally written a complete fic in years. I had gone through a lot with writer’s block but also writing this made me happy and contented too. I hope you all enjoy reading this.

“Babe, hurry up. We’re already late!” Chanyeol’s voice echoes.

 

Baekhyun ignores his husband’s impatient whining and takes his sweet time applying his makeup. He hums to a song as he picks up the waterproof eye liner and slowly stroke the pencil over his eyelid, forming a perfect line along his droopy shaped-eyes. He coats his soft, pink lips with his favorite strawberry lip balm and smacks his lips together. Baekhyun grins at the mirror as he gives his last touches to his perfectly styled brown hair. 

 

“All done.”

 

On the other side, a tall man standing in the front door kept tapping his foot, waiting impatiently  for his small husband to finish. Chanyeol glances at the  _ Rolex _ watch on his left wrist, something that he and Baekhyun bought as a couple item back when they were still dating. His eyes widen in horror. Kyungsoo is going to fucking butcher them.

 

The newlyweds were invited for dinner over at Kyungsoo and Jongin’s place, whom have been in a relationship for 2 years now. Kyungsoo is one of their close high school friends and they have known the man for their whole life. On the contrary, Chanyeol and Baekhyun knew Jongin when Kyungsoo came up to them and introduced the tall sun kissed man as his boyfriend. Since then, the four of them have been pretty close, enough to treat each other like family.

 

Chanyeol lets out an impatient groan. They are 5 minutes late. He opens his mouth to yell at his husband to hurry the fuck up, but stops before he manages to let a word out when he saw the said man running down from the stairs.

 

“I’m here, sheesh! You impatient giant.” 

 

He walks toward Chanyeol and stands in front of him all gorgeous and lovely. Baekhyun wore tight black jeans that hug his ass and thighs perfectly, which earns a whistle from Chanyeol, a loose shirt tucked only in the front of his jeans and the back all loose.

 

Chanyeol had known the beautiful man in front of him since high school, and he still manages to take his breath away every day. Sometimes, he wonders what he did in his past life to deserve to be married to this beautiful human standing in front of him,  _ fluttering his eyelashes _ .

 

“Do I look okay?” Chanyeol was pulled away from his thoughts as he heard his husband’s sweet honey voice, laced with uncertainty.

 

“Yeah, you look gorgeous.” Chanyeol complimented him without hesitation.

 

“Pfft, you’re just saying that because we’re married” The small brunette muttered, pursing his lips into a cute pout.

 

Baekhyun was being cute and Chanyeol decides to play along and tease his little husband to see more of his cute antics.

 

“Yeah, how did you know that?” Chanyeol replied nonchalantly.

 

“W-What?” Baekhyun huffed in disbelief. Chanyeol earns a glare from the brunette and he started laughing.

 

“Well, you were asking for it.” Chanyeol attempts to grab his hands, but Baekhyun was quick to move away from his teasing husband and proceeded to walk outside their shared home.

 

“Shut up and let’s go.” Baekhyun retorts not even sparing a glance at his husband, face void of  emotion.

 

“Baekhyunnie, wait for me!” Chanyeol whines as he caught up and throws himself to hug Baekhyun from the back. “Hey, you know I was joking right?” Chanyeol asked, assuring his husband in a more serious voice. 

 

Baekhyun turned to face the giant and looked up at him. His face now bright with that adorable smile he always has whenever he looks at his husband. He lets out a chuckle and replied,

 

“I know, I know.” Baekhyun says into the hug.

 

***

 

As soon as Chanyeol parks his car in an empty lot a few blocks away from Kyungsoo and Jongin’s apartment complex, he heard the man beside him call his name, even before he could have his seatbelt unbuckled.

 

“Yeah?” He replied, narrowing his eyes at his husband on the passenger seat. Baekhyun looked down nibbling with his lips and  _ oh shit,  _ those shy eyes that scream _ “I want to do something naughty.” _

 

Before Chanyeol could react to Baekhyun’s not-so-subtle behavior, the latter straddled himself on his  lap, grinning mischievously. They stared at each other, waiting to see who would lose control first and kiss or touch the other. This game was no stranger to them. They would often play it back when they were still dating and for the record, the results never falter. 

 

Chanyeol loses.

  
  


_ Always. _

 

Baekhyun locks his fists on his tall husband’s black hair, now all disheveled. Chanyeol closes the distance between them and kisses him first, softly. Taking his time to taste and savor Baekhyun’s strawberry flavored lips, he nibbled at them, making Baekhyun release a soft moan. Chanyeol smiled into the kiss. He loved a needy Baekhyun all the time and with every sexy moan his lover would release, the more Chanyeol was motivated to please him.

 

Chanyeol wasted no time sucking and sometimes, trapping the lower lip between his teeth of the now semi-hard Baekhyun on his lap. The kiss was hot and sloppy as they speed up their pace of intensity, releasing moan after moans. Baekhyun was now clinging on Chanyeol, pressing their bodies together and Chanyeol held onto his husband’s hips so tight, the latter could feel nails digging beneath and the bruises forming.

 

Both of them were enjoying too much, only breaking their heated kiss to catch their breaths and attacking again right after. Baekhyun purred on Chanyeol’s lap like a cat in heat and the latter can’t help but smirk at his husband’s act. But that soon disappeared as Chanyeol gasped at the sudden pleasure, breaking their kiss. Baekhyun started grinding his hips on the man’s lap, making their clothed members rub against each other. Baekhyun still kept his mouth occupied, undoing the first two buttons of Chanyeol shirt and kissing his neck, down until the latter’s sternum.

 

Baekhyun was now literally bouncing on Chanyeol’s lap, causing the man’s cock below to come to life and Chanyeol isn’t planning to go to Kyungsoo and Jongin’s house with a hard on. The taller groans in frustration and his grip on Baekhyun’s hip became stronger causing the brunette to stop moving.

 

“Oh  _ fuck _ , babe. Stop.”

 

So Baekhyun did.

 

“We’re already late for the dinner and you want to fuck?” Chanyeol said, panting.

 

Baekhyun buries his face into the Chanyeol’s sweaty neck and chuckles softly. 

 

“Not really, but I got what I wanted.” He whispered hotly, lips brushing on Chanyeol’s ear.

 

“Huh, was that a little revenge for what I did back in the apartment?” Chanyeol asked, raising a brow playfully even though he knew the answer. 

 

“You got it right, honey.” Baekhyun laughed and teased him more, licking his earlobe making the giant release a frustrated whine.

 

The couple stayed in their position for a while, Baekhyun’s hands wrapped around Chanyeol’s broad shoulders and the latter’s hand around Baekhyun’s waist. After taking a moment to calm their raging hormones (and dicks begging to be freed), they step out of the car and realized that 30 minutes have passed. The newlyweds literally scurried up to elevators, catching their breaths as they reach the front door of Kyungsoo and Jongin’s apartment. Chanyeol was about to ring the bell when Baekhyun stops him.

 

“Bend down a little” He heard Baekhyun whisper. Chanyeol doesn’t know why the smaller was whispering, but he did what he was told anyway. As Chanyeol bends his head a little he felt the Baekhyun’s pretty fingers on his hair, combing through his black locks.

 

“There. All done.” Baekhyun beamed up at him so prettily, eyes turning into crescent and his mochi smile showing. 

 

“Now we don’t look like we just finished a make up session.” Baekhyun giggled, his demeanor completely changing. He was now all giggly and being cute, when a few minutes ago he was acting like a bitch in heat. Chanyeol loved both sides of his partner. He can really be sexy one time and the next become the most adorable human being to walk on earth. 

 

A mochi.

 

“Yes, we don’t.” The giant cooed at the brunette beside him, pinching his mochi cheeks as if he was talking to an actual baby. Their lovey dovey moment came to an end as the door in front of them  _ swooshed _ open to a glaring Kyungsoo.

 

The newlyweds looked at the short man in front of them, wide eyed. 

 

“You know,” Kyungsoo starts, crossing his arms over his chest. “I know you two were here the whole time, I can hear all those giggles all the way from the kitchen.”

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun stared at him and smiled sheepishly, feeling embarrassed and not saying anything. Kyungsoo sighed and motioned for them to come inside. He was used to the puppy couple anyway, being friends for a long time and Kyungsoo wouldn’t let the food go to waste.

 

The newlyweds stepped into the apartment, making themselves feel at home. They were welcomed by a sight of the dining table with a massive amount of food that made them literally drool. 

  
  
  


Served on the table were mostly the newlywed's classic favorite dishes. ”You guys already came in late because of doing who knows what,” Kyungsoo says turning at Jongin’s direction, raising his eyebrows mockingly. “Now, you two, don’t waste your time standing there and drooling over  _ real _ food. Sit.” Kyungsoo ordered as he sat on his respective chair, beside  Jongin.   
  
Chanyeol and Baekhyun immediately obeyed and wasted no time to dig into the food right away. The apartment was silent as the four men busied themselves stuffing their mouths one after another dish. The only sound echoing through the apartment were the utensils hitting the white plates.    
  
But the silence wasn’t there for long when Park Chanyeol is in the room.    
  
“Damn Kyungsoo, how do you make this?” Chanyeol asked, mouth full of food as he pointed at the Soondubu stew with his chopsticks. Kyungsoo flicked through his face for a second before glancing at the stew he was pointing at. “Why would I tell you?” He quipped with a teasing smile on his face. “I don’t even tell Jongin so why would I tell you?”    
  
Chanyeol lets out a pout in dismay, while Baekhyun lets out a soft chuckle at his husband’s childish behavior.    
  
“Seriously Jongin, you’re so damn lucky to have a boyfriend like Soo who makes delicious food,” Chanyeol says winking at Kyungsoo and then he ganders to his husband and teasingly says, “I wish my husband cooks this good.” He went back to eating while Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at the taller and Jongin kicked him on the shin mumbling a shut the fuck up.   
  
Chanyeol should have kept his gaze on Baekhyun or else he wouldn’t have missed the smaller stiffening and adjusting in his seat in an uncomfortable position. Kyungsoo noticed the latter’s awkward action and turned his gaze over to Baekhyun. 

 

“Are you okay, Baek? You look like you’re constipated.” Kyungsoo laughed a little at the look on Baekhyun’s face and everyone’s attention was suddenly on the said man.    
  
Chanyeol looks at his spouse worriedly and puts a hand on the smaller’s lower back, rubbing. 

 

“Yeah Baek, are you okay? You’re kinda sweating too.”    
  
“I-I think I need to go to the washroom,” Baekhyun mumbles before standing up in a bolt and excusing himself, hastily pushing back his chair, making a loud noise echoing through the apartment. “Excuse me.”   
  


The three men had no time to react as Baekhyun ran towards the direction where the restroom was.   
  
***   
  
It has been 10 minutes and Baekhyun was yet to come out. It was worrying the heck out of Chanyeol. Why is he taking this long if he just went to pee? As Chanyeol was about to stand up to go and check on his husband, Jongin stopped him.    
  
“Where are you going?”   
  
“Uh, to the bathroom?” He answered, pointing his thumb to the direction where Baekhyun had gone. He rolled his eyes once he saw how Jongin’s expressionless face turned into a cheshire grin.   
  
“Oh fuck you Jongin, I’m not going to fuck him there!” Chanyeol rolled his eyes again.    
  
“Who knows? Hmm hmm” Jongin teased wriggling his eyebrows and giving him suggestive looks, which earned him a smack on the head from Kyungsoo. It felt good to see that sight.    
  
“You two, stop it now.” Kyungsoo intervened while glaring at the two bickering men. 

 

“Chanyeol, go and check on Baekhyun, it’s been long since he went there.” Kyungsoo’s eyes had a soft and worried look. Even though the three of them were best friends, Kyungsoo had a soft spot for Baekhyun and sometimes favored the smaller more to which Chanyeol used to whine a lot about in the past.    
  
Just as Chanyeol turned around to make his way to the bathroom he spotted Baekhyun coming his way. He sighed in relief when he saw that nothing bad happened to his spouse, but worry washed over him once again when he saw how pale the smaller looked. His brown hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat and he was panting a little as if he ran a marathon. Chanyeol reached over Baekhyun and wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing him closer. 

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He muttered softly, tucking wet strands of hair behind the smaller’s ear. “You don’t look good.”    
  
“Chanyeol I think you should go and sit him on the couch,” Kyungsoo says, now standing up and coming closer to the couple, “Jongin, bring me a glass of water.”     
  
Dinner was forgotten and the all the food had gone cold now that everyone’s attention was on the small brunette. Chanyeol made Baekhyun sit on his lap while they sat on the couch. 

 

“Here, drink this.” Kyungsoo murmurs to Baekhyun while handing the glass of water Jongin brought. He took a small sip from it and heaved a sigh.    
  
“Guys, I’m okay, I felt nauseous for a moment and vomited a little.” He tried reassuring his husband and his friends.    
  
“How is that okay?” Chanyeol argued, his voice getting a bit louder making the boy on his lap  flinch. “You just said you vomited! What if it’s because of food poisoning or something?! Oh god, we need to take you to the-”   
  
“Chanyeol, calm down,” Kyungsoo interrupted and holding on to Chanyeol’s shoulders and throwing him a look that says you’re overreacting.    
  
“I don’t think it’s because of the food, Chanyeol.” Jongin interjected, looking over at Chanyeol before focusing his eyes on Baekhyun, “It must be because of something else, do you know why?”    
  
“I don’t know,” Baekhyun replied meekly resting his back against his husband's chest, “I guess I’m just tired these days, had to work overtime at school for the past few weeks. Maybe that’s why I was feeling nauseous.”    
  
Chanyeol hummed. This is why he dislikes his husband’s job, it takes so much time to him since he’s a music teacher for elementary school kids. Especially now that he remembered Baekhyun talking about a festival going that’s going to take place soon. The teachers had to wait after the school sessions end to make plans for the festival.    
  
“Stop making me worry so much sweetheart, I really thought something happened to you at the washroom.” Chanyeol whined, hugging his husband from the back tightly. 

 

“I’m okay,” Baekhyun sang while he clasped his hands on his husband’s hands that were squeezing the life outta him.    
  
Kyungsoo and Jongin looked at the couple in front of them being cute and shared a fond look with each other. “Chanyeol, I think you should take Baek home. He needs to rest.” Kyungsoo suggested to which Chanyeol nodded, agreeing. “Yeah, we should probably go, but what about the food? It would be wasted-“    
  
“Nah, don’t worry about it.” The doe-eyed man assured waving his arms, “Jongin and I would finish it all, right Nini?”    
  
“You bet.” Jongin smirks and wraps his around his boyfriend’s shoulder, making kissy faces at the smaller and Kyungsoo responded making fake gagging faces.    
  
“Okay guys, thanks for the dinner, we’ll visit soon.” Chanyeol bids goodbye as they make their way to the front door with Baekhyun clinging onto his gun’s, as he was still feeling a little bit dizzy. Baekhyun turned his head around to say a final goodbye. 

 

“Thank you guys and I’m sorry for ruining the dinner.” He pouted and gave the boyfriends in front of them his famous puppy dog face.    
  
“Don’t show us that face and invite us to a dinner at over your house next time.” Kyungsoo replied scoffing, but later gives him his famous heart-shaped smile. “Take care, okay?”    
  
Baekhyun smiled in return and breathed out a barely audible yeah.   
  


***   
  
It has been days after their dinner with the Kim’s, but Baekhyun seemed more tired lately. The occasional vomiting wasn't helping either. What's worse is he usually gets the urge to throw up at ungodly hours, which made him feel worried because his husband wouldn’t be around to aid for him when he gets stomach pains that he hides with muffled screeches. 

 

Chanyeol is a heavy sleeper, especially after working for 8 hours at the office, he usually gets knocked out and no form of disturbance can wake him up afterward, not even when Baekhyun’s pleas drum against his ear.   
  
The hospital wasn't an option for Baekhyun either. He hates going and would do anything to avoid to go to hospitals. He had traumatic experiences in it, so he wouldn’t pay a visit unless it was really an emergency.    
  
Still oblivious, Baekhyun thinks that the cause of these symptoms are due to him overworking at the school. Not to mention the summer heat that gives him frequent headaches. Finally paying attention to his health, Baekhyun took a leave from school until he gets better to which Chanyeol happily agreed upon hearing the news. Though, Baekhyun lied when he told his husband that he was only taking a leave until his headache becomes bearable, he intentionally left out the part about the frequent vomiting and nausea that he experience.   
  


*** 

  
Now there he was, sitting on the couch dressed in one of Chanyeol’s large hoodie and shorts that nearly reached the middle of his thighs. His laptop placed on the coffee table as he watch videos on how to make seafood spaghetti on YouTube.    
  
His lips leave a soft sigh as he remembered the day he got sensitive over Chanyeol comparing him with Kyungsoo about cooking. His husband use to tease him a lot for his lack of cooking skill, but he never took any offense. Baekhyun still had no idea what urged him to react like that and to hide the fact he was hurt, he excused himself  to the washroom instead.   
  
Baekhyun was determined to show his husband that he can be good at cooking too, hence the reason why he drowns himself with tutorial videos and try following different recipes at home. He usually tries out easy to make foods like kimchi, spicy noodles and rice mixed with vegetables.    
  
Baekhyun intended to hide his cooking adventures to Chanyeol, when Chanyeol leaves to go to his office he tries out the recipes and finish eating by the time Chanyeol comes home and eats dinner with him again. He doesn’t even know he eats this much.    
  
“Uhh this looks easy but I know it’s gonna be difficult once I try it out. He grumbles to himself.    
  
As the brunette was busy complaining about how hard cooking is he doesn’t notice the front door opening and closing. Instead, he gets startled when he heard Chanyeol’s deep voice somewhere behind him. “Whatchu doin’?”   
  
As fast as a lighting he shut the lid of the laptop so fast he hopes he didn’t break the poor thing. “Oh, nothing, j-just watching some TV.” He answers a little hesitant while discreetly moving the laptop a little far away from Chanyeol's sight.   
  
“Oh really?” Chanyeol raised a brow and sits near Baekhyun and draped an arm around his shoulder bringing closer to his body. “Then why did you close the laptop?”    
  
“I was actually doing something for school.” He lied.    
  
“How was work today?” He asked when Chanyeol didn’t reply, trying to change the topic and snuggled close to his husband, sighing contentedly.    
  
He heard the tall man sighing before replying, “Ugh so stressful as always and oh, is that Master Chef?”    
  
What?   
  
He glanced at the TV to see it was really Master Chef, to be precise MasterChef Australia. Ugh, why did he clicked on this channel out of all the ones?    
  
“Oh was my baby trying to learn how to cook?” Chanyeol teased.    
  
“I wasn’t actually..”    
  
“Wow, those kids are so talented while my husband can’t even crack an egg.” He laughed to himself and stopped once he didn’t feel the weight that was snuggling to him earlier.    
  
Baekhyun frowned. “Stop it Chanyeol, it’s not funny.”    
  
Chanyeol was confused. “Uh, babe I was just teasing.”   
  
“There is a limit for everything, Chanyeol.” The music teacher’s voice cracked a bit at the end.   
  
“Baekhyun- baby, listen to me-” He tried to take Baekhyun’s hands but the smaller backed off and stood up from the couch suddenly.   
  
“What’s wrong?” He mutters to thin air as his husband ran to the direction of their bedroom with his hands clasping over his mouth.   
  
Chanyeol frowned. Something wasn’t right, he thought. So he stood up and strides over to the bedroom and touched the knob to see it’s locked. Then the noise he heard made goosebumps crawl in his skin.   
  
“Baek- love, open the door.” Chanyeol panicked, jiggling the doorknob even though he knew it won’t open itself. He can hear the retching sounds clear. Baekhyun is sick again? “Baek-”   
  
Wait a minute Chanyeol realized they keep a copy of keys to all the rooms in one of the kitchen cabinets. After coming back from taking the keys, he inserted the key of their room to the keyhole and opened it. His heart started to beat faster as he went closer to the bathroom door and saw his husband was hunched over the bowl.   
  
“Baek-” Chanyeol takes the worn out Baekhyun on his arms and taps on his cheek to get him to open his eyes.   
  
“Chanyeol..” the smaller lets out a weak croak and relaxes against Chanyeol’s arms.   
  
“I’m here, baby, I'm here, let’s get you all cleaned out hmm,” Chanyeol says softly and gets on the task of cleaning his husband. He spent a whole 15 mins cleaning Baekhyun, giving him water before tucking him onto and bed and cleaning the mess his the latter made in the bathroom.   
  
Tired, Chanyeol strides towards the bed and plops down near Baekhyun who was staring at the ceiling as if he’s in a deep thought.   
  
Chanyeol started at his beautiful husband while he also goes to his own thoughts. Is he sick again? But didn’t Baek that he wasn’t feeling nauseous anymore after the episode at Kyungsoo’s or is he hiding something from me?   
  
“Baek,” He started softly after a while of silence, “You told me you were feeling tired these days and now you vomited again after a week. Baby, I'm worried, we should go see a doctor..”   
  
Instead of a reply, he got Baekhyun snuggling up to his body, face hiding in the crook of his neck. After a few seconds of Baekhyun breathing down on his neck, he hears his husband’s soft voice.   
  
“Actually Yeol I- I’ve been sick the whole week.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Listen to me first,” Baekhyun tried to calm him down by stroking Chanyeol’s face gently with his hands. “This isn’t the first time I vomited after I did at Kyungsoo’s-”   
  
“Are you kidding-- Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Oh god, we’re going to the hospital right now-” Chanyeol started to panic now sitting upright in the bed following Baekhyun.   
  
“This is exactly why I didn’t tell you, because you take everything too seriously and you overreact!” Baekhyun tries to defend himself.   
  
“Overreact?” Chanyeol scoffed in disbelief. “Wow Baek, you think me, your husband, being concerned over your health is overreacting?”   
  
Baekhyun drew his lips in a thin line and turned his face away from his husband. “I didn’t say that” He mumbled.

  
“You said exactly.. you know what, nevermind,” Chanyeol exasperated and shakes his head. “Also we’re going to see a doctor tomorrow and that’s final.” Chanyeol affirmed and lied down on the bed. He turned the other way around not wanting to see Baekhyun at the moment who was still sitting on the bed being stubborn as ever.   
  
  
Baekhyun glanced at the man lying on the mattress next to him, probably sleeping facing opposite of him. He could hear the soft breathing coming from the taller. The brunette sighed. He felt bad for sputtering all those things he said to Chanyeol. He didn’t mean to be rude he just didn’t want Chanyeol to worry about him and the look on his husband’s face when he said he overreact most of the times pinched his heart too.   
  
Baekhyun pouts propping his chin against his knees that was up to his knees. The thought of Chanyeol being mad at him makes him want to cry and he wants to apologize.   
  
Slowly the music teacher moves lying down behind his husband and snaking his arms around the tall man’s waist and rested his head against the taller’s back. “I’m sorry Yeol,” He whispered softly feeling tears gathering at his eyelids. “I didn’t mean to be rude to you..”   
  
He stayed in the same position now closing his eyes curling around Chanyeol’s back like a koala. Just as he was about to drift to dreamland he felt the man he was leeching moving and strong hands wrapping around the small of his back and brought his body closer to the other’s body, so close that there was literally no space between them.   
  
He felt his husband’s lips grazing on the top of his head which was tucked under the latter’s chin. Worry and the feeling of Chanyeol being disappointed at him flew out of the window when he could hear the soft smile that was on the taller’s lip as he spoke.   
  
“Sleep, my love.”   
  
Baekhyun lips curved into a smile, feeling pleased. 

 

***

 

Chanyeol glanced at the clock for the nth time and dials Baekhyun’s number. It’s 5:00 PM by now, surely enough now his husband would be done with the hospital and home by now right. But he isn’t sure because his husband isn’t picking up his phone and neither Luhan. 

 

Chanyeol sighed, he really regrets not being able to go to the hospital with Baekhyun. 

 

The thing happened was, the doctor’s appointment was fixed to 4:30 but as he went to the office today his secretary told me there was a sudden meeting with the boards by 4 PM and he is sure the meeting won’t end at sharp 4:30. So Chanyeol called his husband and explained softly why he wouldn’t be able to accompany his husband to the hospital and suggest to go with one of his friends. 

 

Chanyeol could hear the disappointment in Baekhyun’s voice as he said It was okay and he would go with Luhan. 

 

Hence, he is in his respective place in the meeting, being worried as hell and trying to call his husband. Fuck. He cursed in his mind. Chanyeol can’t wait for the meeting to be done. As soon as it is done he would dash out of this to go to Baekhyun-

 

“Right, Mr. Park?”

 

“Huh?” Chanyeol whipped his head into the direction the vice was coming. Shit Chanyeol panicked. He didn’t pay attention to what he said and he’s supposed to be the CEO here. 

 

“Could you repeat that please?” He asked with a firm voice after clearing his throat. 

 

He got a few questioning looks but he ignored it. 

 

His employee repeats what he said. 

 

After listening to the question Chanyeol affirmed it. “Yes, I believe that would be the best.”

 

“Is that all, Mr. Kim?” 

 

“Yes, Mr.Park.”

 

Chanyeol nods and stood up. “I believe the meeting is done. You all are dismissed.” With that he left the room as quickly as possible bowing to the directors. 

 

He makes his way to his office to get his things and on his way he saw his secretary, Joy still there. 

 

“Joy, what are you still doing here? I told you right after you can go home.” 

 

“Ah Mr. Park, I was waiting till you come back.” Joy bowed his head. 

 

“No, it’s okay” He smiled at the other, “You can leave now, you did well today.” 

 

Joy returns the smile and starts packing her stuff. “You too, Mr. Park.” 

 

After making his way to his office and collecting his things he hurriedly ran to the elevator. As he reached to the ground floor he didn’t expect to see his secretary still there. “Joy, aren’t you going home?” He asked firing his brows in confusion. 

 

“Um, Mr. Park, the thing is,” Joy started saying avoiding his eyes, “My car broke down yesterday and I need to get to this place as soon as possible so I just wanted to ask if you can drop me there?”

 

“Only if you can though.” She adds with a wave of her hands. 

 

Oh. Chanyeol thought for a second. He needs to get home but he was the one who told Joy that she could ask him of anything and he would gladly do it if he is able to. With a smile, Chanyeol nods and ushers her to follow him to his car. 

 

After dropping Joy to her parent’s place he finally reached his come. Chanyeol glanced at his wrist watch. It’s now almost 6 pm. 

 

_ Shit.  _ Baekhyun will kill him.  

 

He opened the front door as slowly as possible and he doesn't even know why. The hallway was dark as he walked through it. When he finally reached the living room he saw his small husband bundled up in blankets on the couch with the tv’s light as the only source of lightness in the room. 

 

“Baek?” 

 

Just as he called out he saw how his husband flinched at his voice. Probably didn’t hear him come. 

 

Chanyeol went over to the couch and sat on one of the ends where Baekhyun’s feet was and plopped it on his feet and. “So how did it went?” 

 

“Fine.” came the curt reply. 

 

He noticed instantly something was off. 

 

“I’m not convinced though.” Chanyeol tells him in a teasing tone to light up the mood. 

 

“You would have been convinced if you came with me.”

 

Chanyeol knew they would come up to this. He glanced down at the small cold feet splayed on his lap and rubbed his feet to keep it warm. “Baby, you know that right the board is very important, I can’t just cancel that.”

 

“Even more important than me?” Baekhyun queried as he sat up now facing Chanyeol. 

 

Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrowed because is that even a question? 

 

“And why were you so late? You said you were gonna be here by 5 but it’s almost 6PM now.” 

 

Chanyeol heaves a sigh while raking his hands through his hair. “You’re being unreasonable right now.” 

 

“Oh, am I?”

 

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun. Now that Chanyeol saw Baekhyun’s face more clearly he saw how he smaller man eyes were swollen and his lips were quivering even though he was trying to keep his lips tight. 

 

Chanyeol’s hear started to beat faster. Why does it looked like Baekhyun cried? Did the doctor say something bad? 

 

“Baekhyun, are you really okay?” Chanyeol questions again. He moved closer to the smaller and holds both of his hand gently and peered at the other’s eyes gently. “Tell me, What did the doctor say?” 

 

Baekhyun was now looking at the television. He shrugs off and says It’s just a stupid cold. 

 

“A stupid cold” Chanyeol repeated. 

 

“Yeah..”

 

“Then the doctor telling you that it was a stupid cold made you cry?” 

 

His statement took Baekhyun in surprise as he whipped his head back to the taller. “What- No -I-I didn’t cry!” 

 

Chanyeol knew his husband was lying. The smaller would stutter and blink rapidly whenever he’s lying and he’s doing that right now. 

 

“You’re lying,” Chanyeol points out again. 

 

“Okay I give up.” Baekhyun says suddenly. Chanyeol raises an eyebrow at this. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Chanyeol,” The smaller starts getting closer to his husband and rests his head on the taller’s shoulder. “I was actually watching a drama and this drama was really angst. Kim Woobin died, Chanyeol. He died at the last episode.” 

 

Baekhyun sniffles. 

 

Chanyeol is dumbfounded. What on earth. 

 

“So you cried because of a damn angst drama?” 

 

Baekhyun nods. 

 

Everyone who actually knows Baekhyun knows how easily he cries over korean dramas. But Chanyeol didn't think he was this much. 

 

The taller lets out a sigh and stands up making Baekhyun plops on the sofa. “I’m really tired, I want to go and sleep.” 

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol got out of the shower after a nice and warm bath to see Baekhyun lying on the bed with his pajamas on all ready for bed. Chanyeol frowns at how his husband kept staring to the ceiling as if he’s in some deep thought. 

 

His husband is getting weird day by day. 

 

Chanyeol shakes his head with a small smile on his lips and wears his pajamas and plops on the bed next to Baekhyun, the smaller snuggling into his chest in instinct since he does this every night.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes feel heavy and he knows he has dark circles under his eyes. He is already drifting to dreamland when he feels a hand nudging him. First, he ignored it again tried to visit dreamland but a hand shooking him stops him again. 

 

“What?” He mumbles and opens one eye. Baekhyun who was snuggling into him was biting his lower lip with his cute teeth and eyes staring up at him innocently. 

 

“Chanyeol, I have to ask you something.” 

 

“Can’t it wait for tomorrow”? Chanyeol asks now turning to the other side, his back facing his husband now. 

 

“No,” He hears Baekhyun saying no harshly so he turned to face Baekhyun again. “I need to ask now.” 

 

Chanyeol is annoyed now. He just wants to sleep but his husband won’t let him do that. But in the end decided to get over with it. Whatever Baekhyun wanted to ask him. 

 

“Fine. What do you want to ask?”

 

The brunet fidgeted. He started looking everywhere but Chanyeol. 

 

Chanyeol looked at the smaller carefully for a moment and then gave a tiny peck to his forehead. “It’s okay baby, say it.” He says while smiling, but still his eyes looked heavy. 

 

Chanyeol saw how his husband took a huge breath before looking at him in the eye. What Baekhyun asked next wasn't what he expected in the next 20 years even.

 

“Do you want kids?”

 

The CEO blinked. “What kinda question is that?”

 

“Not the answer I was expecting in anyways” Baekhyun sassed, glaring at him. “Just answer it, Chanyeol.” 

 

“Baekhyun.”

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Can we have this talk another day?” Chanyeol requested softly, in a calm voice even though he was annoyed as hell and just wants to sleep. 

 

“It should be done by now!” Baekhyun countered. The smaller looked angry and his eyes started looking glassy too. 

 

The CEO sighed and rubbed his temple. He doesn't want his husband to cry and he wants to get over with it so he could finally go to dreamland. 

 

“Fine fine. Why are you being so sensitive for anyways?” Chanyeol muttered under his breath while changing his position, now sitting on the bed with his back resting against the bed head with the help of pillows. Baekhyun did the same too. 

 

“I’m not being-” Baekhyun pauses and shakes his head. “Just tell me, Chanyeol.” He says more softly now. 

 

“Okay, you know how I love kids right, and how I want to have one or two with you.” 

 

Baekhyun nods and his eyes light up but it was there only for a second as Chanyeol’s next sentence crashed down at him. 

 

“Why? You want to have a baby?” Chanyeol asks laughing and before Baekhyun could say anything, Chanyeol continued. “I think we should wait for a year or more since I don't think we’re ready yet. At least I’m not.”

 

“Oh, is that so?” Baekhyun says in a soft voice and turns his body to the other side, facing his back to Chanyeol. 

 

Chanyeol sits there confused at the behavior of his husband and frowns. “Are you sleepy?” He nudges the smaller but no response came. “Hey, you can’t sleep now okay? I’m not feeling sleepy now” Chanyeol pouts and crosses his arms on his chest. 

 

“Not my problem.” Came the muffled reply from Baekhyun. 

 

_ Oh, so he’s not sleeping. _

 

The smaller was curled up with the blanket all over his head and the only thing Chanyeol could see was a tuff of brown hair. Chanyeol lied down the bed and hugged his husband from the back spooning him. “It is your problem.” Chanyeol mutters while squeezing Baekhyun’s waist. “You’re the one who kept on insisting to ask that question out of nowhere.” 

 

When no reply came from Baekhyun, he continued. “Since I’m not feeling sleeping anymore and I  _ know _ you’re not sleeping either, let’s do something.”

 

Baekhyun starts squirming under his arms and removed the taller’s hands from waist and mumbles. “Like what?”

Chanyeol smirks and holds Baekhyun’s waist again and brings him closer until he was flushed against his body, Chanyeol’s half hard dick pressing against the smaller’s ass. “I don’t know, you could ride me or something?” 

 

Baekhyun snaps his head back to look at Chanyeol’s face and glares at him. “How are you even hard? Just go to sleep. I don’t want to have sex with you.” Baekhyun’s voice was full of anger and he has no clue what is he even angry about. 

 

“What is wrong with you today, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol frowns and snaps at Baekhyun. He was feeling anger too now. 

 

“What’s wrong with me not wanting to have sex with you, huh?” Baekhyun snaps back at him, glaring at the taller. 

 

Chanyeol sighs. “This is not about sex, Baek.” He rubs his temple with his fingers before continuing, “You’ve been acting so- I don’t know, bitchy lately?” 

 

With how Baekhyun’s expression changed, Chanyeol regrets speaking. “Baek-” 

 

“Get out.” Baekhyun’s eyes were hard but his lips were trembling and Chanyeol himself was panicking. He didn't know what came over his mind and he just spluttered whatever nonsense that came to his mind and his husband wasn’t even giving him a second to explain. 

 

“Get out, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun ordered with gritted teeths. “I don’t want to see your face. Go and sleep on the couch.” 

 

Chanyeol sighed and did what his husband said. He’s tired and he doesn't want to fight anymore. He gets up from the bed, holding a pillow in his arms and walked out of the room, shutting the door a little bit loudly. 

 

*** 

 

Baekhyun waked up the next morning at the ringing of the loud alarm. He groans and opens one of his eyes to shut the thing but his eyes widen when he saw the time. It’s 10 pm already and shit he would be late for school. 

 

As he got up and starts stripping his clothes off to go to the bathroom, he realized he took a leave from the school and he stills has two days left till he go back to school and teach his kids. 

 

Baekhyun groans and plops on the bed almost naked since he’s wearing his boxers only now. As he lies there on the soft mattress, Baekhyun brings his hands up to his still flat stomach and rubs it. 

 

He’s 2 weeks pregnant. He remembers how he got the shock of his life when the doctor announced he was pregnant when he went to the doctor yesterday. 

 

How he wished in that moment it was husband holding his hand instead of luhan. Things would have been much easier and the fight yesterday they had wouldn't occur. 

 

Baekhyun blames him snapping at Chanyeol is due to him being pregnant. He know Chanyeol would probably be mad at him right now. Chanyeol just woke up and left for his office. 

 

The pregnant male pouts. He admits to himself the fight was partially his fault. Partially because Chanyeol didn't have to say such mean things to him but he didn't know Baekhyun was pregnant. 

 

Patting his stomach the pregnant make thought  how he should make up for his husband. He taps his chin with his other hand while staring at the ceiling. A gin blossoms his face when he got an idea.  _ Aha. Chanyeol would love this! _

 

After taking a shower and eating breakfast that chanyeol made for him- his heart swelled when he saw his lovely husband made him breakfast even tho he was kicked out of his own bedroom.

 

That makes him more determined to cook for Chanyeol. Baekhyun cheeks went pink as he imagine how Chanyeol would react once he saw his husband made him a homemade meal. 

 

6 years of being in love, Baekhyun never cooked for the both of them. He can crack an egg and cook rice in the rice cooker. That’s it. After being married all their meals made by home would be by Chanyeol and the tall man cooking is such a sight for him. 

 

His cooking practice was paused for a week due to him being sick but he is sure he still knows he got the hang of it. He tried making a homemade pizza, since Chanyeol love the dish, and he gave the dish to Kyungsoo to judge it and the latter was pretty impressed. 

 

“I can do this!” Baekhyun claps his hands excitedly and rummages through the cupboard to find if there are ingredients enough to make a homemade pizza. He hopes Chanyeol would love it. 

 

Since the newlyweds barely eat these days at home, there are plenty of ingredients available. After taking all the ingredients necessary to make a pizza and keeping all of it in the counter he realised there is nothing he could use for the topping. Sighing, Baekhyun wears a jacket and goes to buy whatever he needs. 

 

After he’s back to his apartment he glanced at the clock, it’s 12 pm and he’s sure Chanyeol would finish before 4pm so he has enough to make a pizza. 

 

Before starting with the cooking, the pregnant male texts his husband to come home soon. 

 

**To: Yeol♡**

 

_ come home soon yeol i have a surprise for you uwu _

 

Just as he texts a reply came back and he giggles. 

 

**From: Yeol♡**

 

_ oh wow can’t wait for whatever it is ;) _

 

**To: Yeol♡**

 

_ hehehehe come soon okay ily uwu _

 

Feeling pleased that his husband wasn't mad at him or anything, Baekhyun happily started on his mission. He brings his laptop and searches to a video about  _ how to make a homemade pizza _ he started making the dough first. 

 

Time went by and Baekhyun already finished making the dough and then he making the sauce. 

 

After making the sauce and applying it on the pizza dough, he added his and Chanyeol’s favorite toppings such as tomato, mozzarella, chicken, green pepper and cheese. Now the only thing left is to bake the pizza, he still has 1 hour left and he’s sure he could make everything ready by the time Chanyeol comes home. 

 

Giddily, Baekhyun puts the masterpiece he made into the oven and set the timer. “Finally done!” Now that he has nothing to do, he felt how tired he was feeling so he decided to rest till the pizza finishes baking. 

 

The pregnant male makes his way to the living and room and sits on the couch with his feet on the coffee table. “So exhausted.” he mumbles to himself and closed his eyes. 

 

*** 

 

Chanyeol shifts his eyes over to the digital clock and grins. He’s proud at himself for finishing all the necessary work he had to get done, finally done. It’s 3:30 pm and the CEO of Park Enterprises can’t wait to go home and the surprise his husband had prepared for him. 

 

He decides not to tell Baek that he is finishing early because he wants to surprise his husband too. 

 

Chanyeol reaches his apartment complex exactly at for. He kind of jogs on the way to his apartment, excited to see the surprise. Just as he reached the front door of his apartment and punches the password, he was greeted by the smell of..smoke. 

 

The CEO sniffs a little more and when he’s sure that smell is smoke he starts to panic. He hopes his husband is alright as he runs to the living room. 

 

Chanyeol furrows his brows as he heard sniffing noises that sounds like his husband. With worried etched on his face his head turn to the direction for the kitchen to see the love of his life sitting on the floor with his knees brought close to his chest and face buried on top of knees, crying. 

 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol cries out and strides over to his husband and crouched down near him holding his body close to his chest. 

 

As he brought him closer to his chest, Chanyeol heard his husband gasp and starts clutching his suit. 

 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Chanyeol softly asks to the smaller while rubbing his hands up and down in his back. He then glances through the smoky kitchen to see it so messy and a very burnt circle  _ thing  _ on the counter.  _ What the hell happened here?  _

 

_ “ _ Yeol, It’s all ruined..” Baekhyun mumbles while rubbing his snotty nose of taller’s suit. 

 

“What is ruined- what were you doing?” Chanyeol once again gave a look around the kitchen.  _ Don’t tell me.. _

 

“Were you trying to-” His sentence was cut off by his husband’s loud wails again. 

 

“I was trying to bake a pizza for you!” 

 

Chanyeol chuckles. “How cute.” He mutters.

 

But instead Baekhyun brings his head up to glare at the taller but his lips were trembling. “Are you laughing at me? How could you?”

 

Chanyeol’s back now started to because of the position he’s in so he stands up front while dragging his husband too. “First let’s get up from here.” 

 

Baekhyun nods and rubs his nose again on the sleeves of Chanyeol’s suit and let him be dragged to the couch. 

“So what happened exactly?” Chanyeol asks once they are seated on the couch side by side, facing each other. 

 

Baekhyun’s face turns into sadness once he once the question. “After everything is done and putting the pizza in the oven I sat here on the couch till it gets baked…” He pauses for a moment and stares into nothing before continuing, “I closed my eyes for a moment because I was exhausted and then I woke up to the smell of smoke coming from the oven..” 

 

Chanyeol noticed how his voice was getting softer and quieter as he explained what happened. 

 

“And then I started panicking and there was smoke all over and my mind was filled of thoughts about how you would be so disappointed in me and I felt like crying.” 

 

“But you  _ were _ crying.”

 

The pregnant male sides eye his husband. 

 

“It’s okay, love. I’m happy that you made the effort.” Chanyeol says as he pecked his husband’s forehead. “But you don't usually cry unless it’s a really big thing and you have been crying a lot lately.” 

 

Baekhyun shrugs. “It’s because I’m sensitive these days.”

 

“What?” Confusion was written all over the taller man’s face and Baekhyun panics. 

 

“Nothing, it’s just I’m tired these days because I’m sick y'know.” He says, nervously laughing and Chanyeol nodded, believing him. 

 

“But I’m hungry,” Baekhyun whines. “And I’m craving for some pizza!” 

 

“Same,” Chanyeol agrees with him and plops on the sofa while resting his head on the smaller’s lap. 

 

Baekhyun gazes down at his husband lovingly and plays with his hair. “Let’s order pizza.” He suggests.

 

“Good idea and until the pizza comes, let’s clean the mess you made.” 

 

Baekhyun groans. “Fine” 

 

*** 

 

It’s been a week after the incident and Baekhyun swore to never cook again. He swore to never even try cooking again. It’s just not his forte.

 

The fight that happened last week was forgotten and they spent the rest of the night cuddling and kissing each other to death. 

 

Today is a one fine morning where the husbands are getting ready to go to work. Chanyeol was in front of the mirror in the bathroom. Baekhyun stood in front of the mirror with only his towel wrapped around his waist, he stared at his body. He grabs his waist and squeezed the plump flesh. He has a barely noticeable bulge now, hence why these days he always wear big sweaters and hoodies. 

 

Just as he removed his towel to get dressed, he felt a hand snaking around his waist and a chin resting on his shoulders. “Why are you being so clingy today?” Baekhyun narrows his eyes at his husband while the latter rubs his chin on the smaller’s shoulder, making him giggle.

 

“I’m clingy all the time babe.” Chanyeol says into Baekhyun’s ear making him shiver. He felt Chanyeol squeezing his waist. “You’ve been gaining weight these days.” Chanyeol says and kisses Baekhyun’s cheeks. 

 

Baekhyun stiffens. He still hasn't told Chanyeol that he is going to be a father soon. He’s scared on how Chanyeol would react.

 

“I’m happy you’re eating well these days. Keep it up love.” Chanyeol smiles at him while looking through the mirror. 

 

He returns a fake smile to his husband and Chanyeol release his hold of him. He carried on  wearing his clothes when Chanyeol asked if he should drop him to his workplace, but the latter replied a curt no thanks to which the giant didn’t mind and said his goodbyes to Baekhyun with a smooch. 

 

***

 

“Bye bye teacher Baek.” One of Baekhyun’s student waved at him as he walks away from the classroom with his parent. Baekhyun waves back with a smile on his face. “Bye, Jaehyunie!”

 

As the classroom is empty, the teacher packed his bag and leaves the classroom. As he walked to the main gate, he heard his name being called by a very familiar voice. 

 

“Hey Baek!” The said turns to around to see Luhan walking towards him. Baekhyun’s eyes widen and he gets excited at the sight of his best friend in where he works. 

 

“Hey Luhan!” Baekhyun greets the smaller and gives him a hug. “What are you doing  _ here?”  _ He questions as soon as they broke away from each other.

 

“Oh, I’m here to fetch my nephew.” Luhan replies raising his chin to point at some random class. “My sister just gave birth to his second son, so here I am.”

 

Baekhyun mouths make an O shape. 

 

“Anyways speaking about children,” Luhan starts, the smile on his face turning on a smoke. “How’s my soon to be dad?” 

 

The pregnant man’s hands automatically rubs his almost bulging stomach. “We’re fine.” 

 

“Good to know.” Luhan smiles and pats Baekhyun on the shoulder. “You’re glowing, how can Chanyeol resist you?” 

 

The Baekhyun’s face fell at the question and as he tried avoid the blonde male’s eyes. 

 

Luhan's eyes widen and he let out a gasp as he realise, “You didn't tell him right?” 

 

As Baekhyun didn't reply and kept on avoiding his eyes, Luhan knew the pregnant man still didn't tell his husband. “Baek, how could you do that?” 

 

Luhan sighs. “You didn't tell anyone right” Baekhyun nods. “Not even Soo?” 

 

“If I tell Soo, he would tell Jongin and that guy would definitely tell Chanyeol!” Baekhyun huffs. “And Chanyeol called me fat! He called me fat, Lu! I’m not fat I’m just pregnant.” 

 

“Well he doesn't know  _ that _ , does he?” 

 

The pregnant man is silent again. 

 

“You  _ need _ to tell him, Baek” 

 

“I will soon-”

 

“Not soon, Baek. Tell him today.”

 

“I want to tell him, but it’s too late.” Baekhyun whines. “I need to tell him in a way that he wouldn't be mad at me for hiding it.”

 

Luhan stays silent for a moment, his hands rubbing his chin.

 

“Aha!” The blonde male suddenly exclaims startling the pregnant man. “I have a brilliant idea.” 

 

Baekhyun eyes lit up. “Really? Tell me.” 

 

“Do you know what day is day after tomorrow?” Luhan inquired raising his brow.

 

“Wednesday?” Baekhyun utters, confused as to why his best friend was asking that question. 

 

Luhan slaps his arms. “No silly,” 

 

“Oww!” Baekhyun cries. “Then what!”

 

“It’s November 27th! Your husband’s birthday!” 

 

Baekhyun stood there still like he got the most shocking news of his life. “Oh god, how could I even forget? I’m such a bad husband!” He cried out after a minute and clutched into Luhan’s shoulders. 

 

“It’s okay, Baek. You were not feeling well the past days.” His best friend assures him, patting his hand. 

 

But the pregnant male ignored what the other told him and just continued sobbing.

 

Luhan rolled his eyes and removed the crying male from his body. “Stop crying you big baby, I have an idea to make this year the best birthday for Chanyeol.”

 

Baekhyun looked at him with twinkled eyes. 

  
  


***

 

“Happy birthday, baby.” was the first thing Chanyeol heard that morning when he opened his eyes with his husband straddling on his stomach. 

 

A smile bloomed on Chanyeol’s face as he saw his cute husband’s face and ran his hands on his sides only to realize that Baekhyun was very much naked on him. 

 

Baekhyun moaned as he felt Chanyeol’s hard dick between his ass cheeks. 

 

“Is this my birthday present?” 

 

Baekhyun lowered himself a little, planting a kiss on his husband’s lips and nibbled on his plump lower lips as he grinded his hips on top of the latter’s hard on. 

 

“Nah. The best present would be later today, when you come back home from work.” He tells his tall husband and winked at him. 

 

Baekhyun looking like a full course meal on top of him made him so aroused. Chanyeol didn't care if he was late for his work today, he needs to fuck the life out of his husband. 

 

***

 

“Luhan where the fuck are you? I need you to bring the cake in 15 minutes!” Baekhyun yelled into the phone frantically. “Chanyeol’s gonna be home soon!” 

 

“And you two, stop snogging and help me put the  balloons up.” 

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin scrambled away from each other as they heard the other male yelling at them. “Geez, Baek. Calm down will you.” Jongin's says narrowing his eyes at the pregnant male, but continued his task on decorating the house. 

 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo agreed. “It’s not like this is the first time you’re giving him a party.” 

 

“I know, but this year it’s special.” His voice turned soft as he remember the present he made for his husband that is hidden away in his bedroom. 

 

“How it is special than any other and why can’t we be bere?” Jongin whined. “I’m his best friend I should be here..”

 

The pouting male’s expression changed into a pained one as Kyungsoo slapped his arms. “Baek must have his reasons, let the couple be.” 

 

At this, the tired pregnant male muttered a small thank you for Kyungsoo and got startled once Luhan barged into the apartment yelling, “Here’s the cake, Baek!” 

 

The pregnant male runs to meet up Luhan in the hallway and heaves a sigh at the box. Just as he went closer to Luhan, the man opened the box to show Baekhyun the cake and he smiled at it.  _ Perfect.  _

 

After 30 minutes, the four of them finished decorating the house, but more like three of them since Baekhyun got tired after standing up for too long and decided to go inside the bedroom to get ready by the time Chanyeol comes. 

 

“It’s all done, you just have to light the candles.” Kyungsoo tells him as he comes out of his bedroom. 

 

“Oh guys, thank you so much.” Baekhyun says tearing a little bit. 

 

“No problem, Baek. Have fun.” Luhan winked  and squeezes his ass to which Baekhyun let out a gasp and grabbed his ass in return. 

 

“Now leave, you three!” 

 

“Sheesh sheesh, we’re going!” The tallest of them four says and gets up from their position to leave the house.

  
  


The atmosphere around the apartment became so calm and relaxing now that the three of them have left. He glanced around the clock to see that he has 30 more minutes until Chanyeol comes. 

 

He proceeded to light up the candles for the meantime and sets the table with food he cooked with the help of Kyungsoo. Baekhyun chuckles once he remembered the day he was crying while his husband came home. 

 

Just as he finished lighting the last candle, he heard the front door opening and Baekhyun panics for a moment.  

 

He jogs lightly to where the lights were situated and switched off all the lights in the living room, making the room dim and only lit by the sweet candles that gives a romantic vibe. 

 

Just as he fixed his clothes and hair a bit, Chanyeol came walking to where he was with his mouth open and wide eyes roaming around the living room.

 

Chanyeol’s lips formed the sweetest smile with dimple showing on one cheek when his eyes landed on Baekhyun. 

 

His husband already knew what was all this about and he chuckled, “I knew something like this was gonna happen.” Chanyeol says as he comes closer to Baekhyun. 

 

“But this year would be a tiny bit special,” Baekhyun replies and wraps his arms around the taller’s shoulder as they hug. 

 

“Happy birthday, hubby!” 

 

“Thank you, love.” Chanyeol kisses his cheeks. “And how so?”

 

“Well, you’ll see later, let’s have dinner first.” Baekhyun teases the birthday boy and drags him to the table by his hand.

 

“I hope it involves something in the bedroom.” He wiggles his brow to which Baekhyun shakes his head with a smile on his lips. 

 

Chanyeol’s mouth watered at the sight as they reached the table. There were all his favourite food on the table. He couldn't wait to eat all these. 

 

“Who made all these?” Chanyeol asks once they’re seated on their chair, facing each other. 

 

The smaller scoffs. “Me. Who else would?”

 

“Uhuh.” 

 

“...Kyungsoo helped me.”

 

Chanyeol laughs with his mouth filled of food and Baekhyun still found the sight beautiful. “This is really delicious, you did good baby.” he approved.

 

Chanyeol’s compliment made him blush and grinned attl the word ‘baby’. He couldn't wait for his surprise. 

 

After 15 minutes, they finished their dinner. Baekhyun kept mumbling to husband to hurry up. When the giant was finished, Baekhyun ordered him to wait and dashed to the bedroom to grab something.

 

Chanyeol started feeling giddy as he thinks his surprise is something that really involves the bedroom. 

 

His thoughts of getting some tonight were crushed as soon as he saw Baekhyun coming out of the bedroom, holding a box with his hands.

 

“What’s that, Baek?” 

 

The pregnant man sets the box on the table and beams at the taller. “This is your birthday cake.” 

 

Chanyeol held out his hands to grab the box while Baekhyun went to get a cake cutter. After fishing out a knife from the kitchen, Baekhyun gave it to Chanyeol and sat on the latter’s lap. “Open it and cut the cake, Yeol.”

 

Chanyeol stares at the back of husband’s head for a moment. The other was grinding and clapping so excitedly. He pinches Baekhyun’s cheeks, “You’re so cute and you’re acting like it’s your birthday.”

 

The pregnant man pouts and whines. “Enough talking now open the box.” 

 

“Fine fine.” He grumbles and opens the box slowly and preparing to cut the cake, but the words written in the cake in pink frosting confused him and stopped him midway.

 

_ happy birthday, daddy ❤ _

 

He stares at the cake for a moment, eyebrows frowning until Baekhyun nudged him. He looks at his husband to see the latter looking at him with a blush on his face. “Chanyeol, I’m-” 

 

“Is this you confessing to me you have a daddy kink? 

 

_ What the fuck.  _

 

“What- how - No Chanyeol!” Baekhyun removes himself from his husband’s lap and stared at him. 

 

“Then why would- Oh no don’t tell me..” 

 

Baekhyun kept mum, wanting Chanyeol to figure out on his own. 

 

_ Baekhyun is… _

 

Chanyeol couldn't believe it. Now that he thinks about it, Baekhyun did change a lot. His mood, his eating habits and how he gained weight in a few months and most importantly the fight they had when his husband asked  _ that  _ question. 

 

The fact that Baekhyun was standing there with his eyes glistening and looking straight at his soul answered all his unspoken questions. 

 

“Baby..” Chanyeol trails as he gets closer to Baekhyun and holds him by the waist. Baekhyun buried his face on his husband’s chest, arms wrapping tight around him as if he was holding onto his life.

 

“Oh my god, you’re pregnant.” 

 

The pregnant man nods his against Chanyeol’s chest. 

 

“We’re going to be daddies.” Chanyeol breathes as he cups Baekhyun’s cheeks.

“Oh gosh, Baek. I’m so happy to hear that, you have no idea - Oh god I’m gonna have a mini you!” 

 

“You’re happy right”? Baekhyun asks, his voice so soft that if Chanyeol wasn’t this close to the smaller, he wouldn't have heard. 

 

“Of course Baek, I’m going to be a father! We’re gonna have a little baby, I love you so much babe!” 

 

Baekhyun’s heart felt like bursting. There was nothing but full of love in Chanyeol’s eyes and he seems genuinely happy by the news. He shouldn't have doubted his husband ever. That man loves babies and he is sure their baby would receive infinite love from both their dads. 

 

“It takes to two make a baby, Yeol. So thank yourself too.” They both laughed, but not too soon, Baekhyun’s smile faltered. 

 

“What’s wrong, love?” Chanyeol instantly noticed asked him. 

 

“I’m sorry Yeol,” Baekhyun mumbles, eyes looking at the floor.

 

“..for what?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“For not telling you about this sooner. I’m almost 4 weeks pregnant.”

 

“What?”

 

Baekhyun turned defensive, “I was going to tell you as soon as I found that day when I went to the hospital-”

 

“So that’s why you were so moody that day..” Chanyeol confirmed. 

 

“Shush, Yeol.” 

 

“Okay, carry on.” 

 

“And I was afraid of your reaction-” 

 

“Why afraid-” He shuts his mouth once the other glared at him. 

 

“Because we been married for an year only, you might find this too soon and that’s why I asked you  _ that  _ question that day and you said it is too soon and I…” 

 

Chanyeol almost cried. He couldn't believe he was insensitive enough to say that to Baekhyun when the latter was pregnant with his child. He hugs Baekhyun again whispering sorry all over and the smaller shakes his head saying he shouldn't be and sniffed. 

 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol starts, “I’m sorry for what I said, really. It’s insensitive of me but a baby is never too soon. We’re gonna have a little member added to our family and that’s all I ever want.” he said with sincerity. “I love you so much, Baek.” 

 

Chanyeol kisses him. So softly and tenderly that Baekhyun’s knees actually wobbled. 

 

After removing themselves from each other, they stared at the untouched cake and then back at each other. “I don't wanna eat that. Let it stay in the fridge as a remembrance of today.” Chanyeol says very seriously, earning a laugh from the other. 

 

“Oh” Chanyeol suddenly exclaims, startling his husband. “Where is my other surprise?” 

 

Baekhyun’s smile turned into a smirk. He got on his tip toes and whispered into his husband's ears seductively, “It’s in the bedroom” 

 

And Chanyeol knew he was gonna get some tonight.

  
  



End file.
